Fishing Rod
The Fishing Rod is a recurring item in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It is used while fishing to catch fish and is often used in conjunction with various baits and lures. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Fishing Rod, though not actually obtainable, can be rented for 10 Rupees at the fishing hole in northern Mabe Village. If Link catches a large enough fish, he will be rewarded with a Piece of Heart. Otherwise, the reward will be Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time As in Link's Awakening, the Fishing Rod cannot be obtained outside of a mini-game. If Link enters the Fishing Pond at Lake Hylia, the Pond Owner will allow Link to go fishing for 20 Rupees. If Link attempts to leave with the Fishing Rod, he will be forced to give it back first. As an adult, Link can catch the Pond Owner's hat. If Link refuses to return it, he will be fined 50 Rupees. If Link has obtained the Stone of Agony, the controller will vibrate when a fish bites the rod. If Link catches an 11 pound fish as a child, he will be rewarded with a Piece of Heart. As an adult, if Link catches around a 15 pound fish, the Pond Owner will give him the Golden Scale. The largest fish can usually be found in the middle of the pond or under the curved log. To reduce the distance from fish, Link can slowly walk into the water until it is about up to his shoulders. This allows him to reel in fish faster. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D In the 3DS remake of Majora's Mask, Link can fish at the Fishing Holes located in the Swamp and Great Bay Coast. Like in Ocarina of Time, Link cannot fish outside of these fishing holes. However unlike Ocarina of Time, Link can choose between the Standard Lure and Sinking Lure by talking to the owner and the Sinking Lure is perfectly legal to use in both Terminan Fishing Holes. Link can rent a Fishing Rod for 50 Rupees or trade in a Fishing Hole Pass (a new item that can be won playing various mini-games in Clock Town) to play for free. In the Swamp Fishing Hole, Link can catch a variety of Fish native to the Swamp such as Termina Bass and Termina Loach. At the Ocean Fishing Hole, Link can catch fish native to the ocean. Certain fish require Link to use or wear different masks to make them appear. Others require him to play a song on his Ocarina. Special Boss Fish (such as Lord Chapu-Chapu, the King of the Swamp Fishing Hole) require Link to catch a smaller fish near them order to get them to bite. Unlike most Fishing mini-games, there are no rewards for catching fish in either Fishing Hole. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Fishing Rod, which for the first time is made available as an inventory item, may be used to Bobber fish in any location where water is found. Link can use two different kinds of bait -- Bee Larvae and Worms -- which will improve his chances of getting a bite. Different kinds of fish caught, as well as records for their sizes, are recorded in Link's Fish Journal. Link obtains the Fishing Rod, crafted by Colin, from Colin's mother Uli, after he retrieves her cradle. Eventually, Link obtains the Coral Earring, a replacement hook that is the only fishing supplement that can net him a Reekfish. Another kind of Fishing Rod, which makes use of lures, is used within the confines of Hena's Fishing Hole. Whereas the normal Fishing Rod relies purely on mechanical action (pulling) to land a fish, the one used in the Fishing Hole possesses a reel; in the Wii version of the game, the Nunchuk is used as a controller in much the same way as one would a real-life fishing reel. A different lure, the Sinking Lure, may be found by fishing with the standard Fishing Rod in the Fishing Pond; however, the lure will not appear until Link has caught a Hyrule Bass, a Hylian Pike, and an Ordon Catfish while fishing with the regular lure. If Link attempts to use this lure when accompanied by Hena, she will forcibly take it from him. The other lure, the Frog Lure is awarded to Link after he completes the first eight levels of Rollgoal. Using either of these alternative lures is the only way to catch an adult Hylian Loach. The Fishing Rod can also be used in the final battle against Ganondorf as a distraction. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Fishing Rod is given to Link by the Old Wayfarer after he unites him with Joanne. It allows Link to fish from the S.S. Linebeck while at sea. Once the rod is obtained, shadows of fish appear around the sea. When the ship is touching a shadow on the map, Link can start fishing. After catching a Skippyjack, Toona, and a Loovar, Link will receive the Big Catch Lure from the Old Wayfarer, allowing him to catch Rusty Swordfish in the new fish shadows. After catching a Rusty Swordfish, the Old Wayfarer tells Link of the legendary Neptoona, which he will then be able to catch in the larger fish shadows. Link will also occasionally find Stowfish attached to some of the larger fish. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors As part of the ''Twilight Princess Pack DLC, the Fishing Rod appears as one of the Item Cards that appear in the Twilight Princess Adventure Map. It is used on fish squares to catch fish in bodies of water to reveal a secret on that square. The Fishing Rod Item Card also appears as one of the Item Cards on the Grand Travel Map which appears as part of the Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks DLC. See also * Fish Journal * Fishing * Item Cards es:Caña de Pescar Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:Hyrule Warriors items